The Garth Song
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Garth feels guilty after Tony gets himself injured to make sure that Garth won't be harmed, despite both Tony and everyone else making it clear he shouldn't blame himself or think he's at fault, so Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and some other wolves concoct a way to cheer him up in a musical fashion. Song spun off from "Gaston" from Disney's 1991 movie "Beauty And The Beast".


Hi, guys! It's time for my latest of Alpha And Omega fics! Though the majority of the ones I parody a Disney song in are spun off from songs in Disney's Hercules, which is by far the Disney movie I think can be most connected to Alpha And Omega(right down to how Humphrey is a lot like Hercules and Kate is a lot like Meg), this one is going to parody a Disney song from Beauty And The Beast. See, in this fic, Tony saves Garth from receiving a serious injury, but ends up hurting himself badly in doing so. Though he is not killed, nor is he beyond recovery, and is cared for while he recovers, Garth is unable to help but feel guilty about what has happened to his father due to how it was his being in danger that moved him to do what he did and get hurt in the process. He's extremely depressed, and the other wolves try and cheer him up by singing a song about how much he rocks. Said song is spun off from "The Gaston Song" from the aforementioned 1991 Disney film, "Beauty And The Beast".

THINGS TO NOTE:

This fanfic takes place five weeks after the events of "Alpha And Omega".

I own none of the characters, for they all belong to Alpha And Omega and thus to Lionsgate, and I don't own the song "Gaston", either, as it belongs to Beauty And The Beast and thus to Disney.

The Garth Song

Life had been splendid for the wolves of Jasper Park, but there had, five weeks after the events which broke the long law of no alphas could marry any omegas or vice versa, been quite the unexpected happenstance. You see, there had been an earthquake when the wolves were out for an afternoon walk, and although it was short and didn't do any significant damage to any area of where they were, it caused a few things to fall from where they lay, including a large log that Tony saw was falling right towards Garth. So, realizing that he had only seconds to act, since there was no way his son would be able to dodge it in time, he dove and pushed him out of the way, saving his son from serious harm. But this also meant that it landed on him, and though Tony was by no means killed, he had to be returned to his den in Jasper Park and have his bad injuries tended to immediately.

Especially since the log had not only hurt him badly, but dislodged his bad back crack disc, furthering the pain and damage Tony was now going through. Eve was able to help to see him treated, fixed up and kept comfortable and able to heal, as well as put his disc back into place, especially with how she guided the ones helping her and did plenty of the nursing herself, but despite Tony and everyone else making it clear to Garth he should not feel guilty about this and that it wasn't his fault, Garth was unable not to feel that both of those things were so, and for the first time in so many years, he was depressed. Depressed and feeling lousy and guilty, to say nothing of ashamed, blaming himself for the state his father was now in, even while thanking God that Tony was not a goner. He lay outside of Tony's den, and soon enough, only Winston, Eve and Hutch were in there, filling in Tony's every need and making him as comfortable and warm as possible.

Though the other wolves, be it Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Candy, Sweets, Mooch, Salty, Shakey, Reba, Janice, Claw, Scar or Can-Do all tried to convince Garth not to feel down or blame himself about this, Garth couldn't help it, and he was so upset he just couldn't say a thing. He just looked up with sad, guilt-filled, puppy-dog like eyes of sorrow and remorse. Soon after that, the other wolves decided that a song to cheer Garth up was in order. After some planning and discussion, they turned to see that Garth was finally speaking, going: "What kind of son am I? And what kind of alpha am I, for that matter? One who couldn't even see a falling log and had to be saved by his father, who's now hurt bad because of that shouldn't get my rank. What have I done? Careless. Foolish. Oblivious. Knowing I was those things is more than I can bear." "But surely you could let us know of anything which would soothe your current feelings, love?" Lilly asked him. "What for, dear?" Garth replied. "Nothing helps. I'm disgraced…"

"You? Disgraced?" Humphrey exclaimed. "No way! Never! Seriously, Garth. You have got to pull yourself together!" Humphrey then walked up near Garth and started to sing: "Gosh, it disturbs me to see you there, Garth, looking so down in the dumps!" Garth pushed Humphrey away, but Humphrey kept up his singing: "Everyone here would love to be you, Garth…" All the other wolves went at once: "YEAAAAAHHH!" and Humphrey continued singing: "…even when taking your lumps!" A second after this, Garth stood up, turned around so he was facing away from them all, and lay down grumpily. Humphrey refused to give up, though, and he walked over to Garth, looked down to his face and sang on: "There's no alpha wolf as admired as you! You're everyone's favorite guy! Every cool young wolf's inspired by you! And it's in no way hard to see why!"

As Garth stood up and turned around due to how he just wasn't getting where this was going, Humphrey seized his chance now that he and the other wolves had Garth's attention. He sang: "NO ONE'S…quick as Garth is! No one's slick as Garth is! No one's neck is as strong or as thick as Garth's is! For there's no one around half as epic! An Eastern pack iconic! You can ask any one of our packmates, and they'll tell you whose pack they'd prefer to be in!" Then all of the other wolves sang in unison: "NO ONE…has been like Garth! An alpha king like Garth!" An instant after that, Humphrey sang out: "No one does a back flip with a spring quite like Garth!" It seemed to be working by now, as Garth joined in, singing: "As an alpha wolf, yes, I'm intimidating!"

The other wolves sang in unison: "Oh, man, what a guy, that Garth! Give lots of cheer! Plenty of clap!" Humphrey sang out following this: "Garth is the top best and the rest just ain't worth crap!" While he spun during this verse, he inadvertently smacked Garth in the face with his tail, causing Garth to open his eyes wide in surprise, and began to growl. Humphrey did a small jump and turned to look at Garth, who he could tell he'd by mistake smacked in the face with his tail almost instantly. He gave a nervous smile and chuckle, but Garth posed to strike and the other wolves sang together: "NO ONE…" Garth then grabbed Humphrey by the head and a second later tossed him onto the ground so he landed onto his back in a position very similar to the one an omega like himself would be in when submitting. Humphrey went: "OOOOOOOF!" as he hit hard, and the other wolves who weren't him or Garth kept their song up in full unison: "…FIGHTS QUITE LIKE GARTH! DARKENS LIGHTS QUITE LIKE GARTH!"

Garth, during this, dove in among the other wolves, and this resulted in them all getting into a massive wrestling brawl, which ended in Garth getting a hold of Mooch's tail. Then, as he could tell what Garth was about to do, Mooch sang out: "And in a battle, nobody BITES QUITE LIKE GARTH!" The last four were sung louder than the previous words due to Garth closing his jaws on Mooch's tail good and hard, though he let go after that and he and everyone else got up again, standing on their feet once more. It was at this moment that Lilly, Candy and Sweets sang in unison: "For there's no one as muscled and massive!" Garth then flexed, flipped and sang out: "As you see, I've got vigor to spare!" Humphrey sang after that: "Not a bit of him's weak in the least bit!" Garth faced Humphrey and said: "That's right!" before posing to show off his whole body and singing out: "And all of me's covered with golden brown hair!"

Then the other wolves all sang at once: "No one claws quite like Garth! Snaps his jaws quite like Garth!" Humphrey sang another line: "And nobody puts to use his paws quite like Garth!" Garth sang the next of lines: "I'm especially good at my demonstrating!" He then did a lot of his workout moves and alpha poses, right before the other wolves, Humphrey or otherwise, sang in unison: "It's a perfect ten for Garth!" Garth nodded with a smile and sang: "When I was a pup, I ate four caribou cuts every day so that I would get huge! And now that I'm grown, I eat five caribou cuts, so I'm roughly the size of a moose!"

Then all of the other wolves sang all at once: "NO ONE…trounces like Garth! On prey pounces like Garth!" Humphrey sang another part: "And no one jumps about using bounces like Garth!" Garth now sang: "My once awful howl is now so elating!" Finally, all the other wolves sang simultaneously: "My, what a guy! THAT GAAAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTHHH!" And in the next instant, Garth, who was now fully cheered up, said: "Thanks, guys. I think that was just what I needed. I feel much, much, much better now." "Hey, we are glad to hear it, Garth." said Kate. "Those were our exact intentions, you know?" Humphrey put in. This was followed by Lilly going: "What do you think we're here for, darling?" She walked over, then she nuzzled Garth and vice versa.

After a bit of this, Winston, Eve and Hutch appeared, and it was Eve who said: "Garth?" Garth turned and said: "Oh, hello, Eve. Winston. Hutch. What brings you three here? Is my dad any better, by the way?" "By a small amount, yes." Hutch told him. "And it's funny you should mention Tony," Winston spoke, "since the reason we came here was to let you know that he wishes to see you just now." Garth's eyes widened, but he knew it was best that he do this, regardless of what it would result in. He wasn't going to deny his father some time with him after the way Tony nearly got himself killed to make sure Garth wouldn't be. "Thank you for letting me know. Excuse me, please." Garth then said. He went over into Tony's den.

Once he was in, he said: "Hi, dad. You called?" "Yes, Garth, I did." Tony replied. "Lie down next to me, please." Garth obeyed, and Tony then said: "Son, listen. I could tell that you were feeling awfully guilty about what happened, but I said this before and I say it again. You mustn't blame yourself. I knew the risk, and I would gladly do that for you. You are my son, and I care about you just as much now as I always did and always will. And furthermore, there is…" He paused due to feeling a small jolt of pain, but then he continued: "…there is something I'd now like you to know and be clear on once and for all." Garth nodded, and Tony explained: "I know there have been times in which you've been uncertain of whether you've lived up to my expectations and/or whether you've been a sufficient alpha or not."

Garth motioned his head for him to continue when a silence ensued. Tony then said: "But you have continued, and will continue, to live up to all I expect of you and be the superb alpha I know you for. The excellent leader you will become and will remain. The perfect follower in my footsteps for when I am no more. Yes, that day is still far off even now, but you continue to show how adept and worthy of my position you are. So never doubt my faith in you, or think any less of yourself than you should. I would gladly take a thousand blows like the one I took today if it meant you'd stay alive. You are the son to me that you always were and always will be. Make sure you never think otherwise."

Garth nodded and smiled, then he and Tony gave one another a hug. Subsequently, they cuddled into each other, and just then, they saw Lilly coming into the cave, saying: "Boys? I was just wondering…could I join in this? I know it's a father-son thing, but I can see what you're doing, and want to be part of it with Garth." "Can she, dad? She is my mate, after all." Garth requested. "Very well. Omega or not, she's your mate, and so may join us in this." So Lilly smiled, saying: "Thank you." in unison with Garth, and she walked over to get snuggled up to him. As well as intertwined with him and Tony, much like Garth was intertwined with her and his father. It wasn't long before all three wolves fell asleep.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everyone, especially you Garth fans!


End file.
